monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CaptainMcToasty
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs It would be an honor to draw the armor for your characters, I have not read your fanfic so ill get caught up sometime soon. By the way no one has asked me to draw something for them so your the first. (Jeff) ((Agent-Dex2)) sorry bout that last post, it was done on an ipad so it might be kinda confusing. Agent-Dex2 (talk) 00:11, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I cannot seem to find your fanfic, can you please put a link to it on my talk page(btw still getting used to using the ipad, so just in case this is Agent-Dex2) Agent-Dex2 (talk) 02:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I need a description of each character and what armor they ware. be warned the armor will not look like standard monster hunter armor, I have my own way of doing armor, especially from monster hunter. Agent-Dex2 (talk) 15:03, May 2, 2013 (UTC) alright sounds good ill give it a go as soon as I get a new sketch book(I just used the last page yesterday for something epic). Be warned I have never sketched a girl before, 1: a little awkward 2:Men are so much more manly Agent-Dex2 (talk) 15:16, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I just got a new sketch book yesterday, I drew a picture of how I imagined the main character looks like, his armor is unique and diferent then normal G. Jaggi armor, this story does take place thousands of years in the future right? aight sounds good, im trying to draw up tammar right now, having dificulties due to the fact that I don't draw girls very often Agent-Dex2 (talk) 06:24, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you want me to draw you up a profile pic. if you do go to my talk page, and give me details on what you want. Agent-Dex2 (talk) 23:43, May 13, 2013 (UTC) do you mind if AAC members from the Cantus universe come to the monster hunter reborn universe, they are kinda one of my favorite things, and they are epic. Agent-Dex2 (talk) 17:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) well if I do involve a battlecruiser it's going to be one crashing, not many things can survive crossing through rips in reality unscathed, the only reason Ignus and Tefrin are in my other fanfic is because they didn't travel through a rip in reality they were just teleported to a different universe, this did not create a rip in reality it just kinda shifted their position in the universe...its complicated, but most likely a battlecruiser will not be involved. Maxim-cre are smart enouhg to not go around messing with alternate realities Agent-Dex2 (talk) 00:48, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Got the sketches of Garth and Tamara at http://agent-dex2.deviantart.com/gallery/ Garth v 2.0 is now on deviant so go check it out and see what you think Agent-Dex2 (talk) 03:36, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey captain, I notice that like me you went into inactivity over the summer, but now I'm asking if you would continue the Monster Hunter Fanon series you were working on. I really want to see how you tie Maxim-Cre into it. Sweet, thanks for adding in the Maxim-Cre, I was beginning to wonder if anyone else really liked the idea of crossing over universes. Question, why the Astrum Agon? Kk, sounds awesome. If you want to know what a maxim-Cre battlecruiser looks like check my deviant art account, I'm really proud of it. We are starting up another RPG on the Tri-unum wikia if you want to join. go to the forums and character creation. http://tri-unum.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2677 this is the basic scenario. Your welcome to join if you want. Go ahead Just leave a message at my talk page....I'll get on it if time permits...which is unfortunately lacking in my current situation...but I'll get on with it as soon as I can. Myartisbad (talk) 06:14, January 4, 2014 (UTC)